Yugioh Great Evolution
by Nanashi The Lord of the Sky
Summary: Esta historia comienza después del duelo contra Yugi cuando seres del futuro llegan a causar estragos y esta en Jaden y sus amigos detenerlos


Hola soy Nanashi no Gombee y les presento una nueva historia de yugioh GX que inicia después del duelo con Yugi. Cuando llegan unos duelistas del futuro para causar estragos y es el deber de Jaden y sus amigos derrotarlos

**Disclaimer**:Yugioh GX no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores y dueños

* * *

><p>Jaden estaba paseando por la bella ciudad de Napoles tranquilamente despues de su graduacion todo iba bien hasta que vio como una fisura se abria en el cielo y salieron varios sujetos que perseguían a otro pero nadie parecía percatarse de este suceso cuando Yubel y Banner aparecieron delante de Jaden<p>

-Eso que fue alguno de ustedes sabe?-pregunto Jaden a los dos espiritus que negaron con la cabeza

-Que pudo ser eso?-se pregunto Jaden cuando alguien lo toco y le dio vuelta al verlo noto que era un joven de chaqueta marrón, camiseta blanca, pantalones azules, zapatos negros, cabello castaño y ojos azules

-Tu eres Jaden Yuki verdad?-pregunto el joven

-Si pero quien eres tu-

-Eso no te incumbe solo quiero saber si viste eso-

-Si pero como es que tu lo viste-

-Eso no es importante lo que importa es que esos sujetos se dirigen a la academia de duelos y debes detenerlos-

-Por que?-

-No voy a decirtelo a menos que me derrotes en un duelo-

-Bien ¡Enciende tu juego!-dijo Jaden mientras los dos sacaban cinco cartas de sus mazos y el tiempo se detuvo-Oye que pasa?

-Es para que nadie note este duelo el tiempo volverá a correr cuando termine el duelo-

**?=8000**

**Jaden=8000**

-Tomare el primer turno-dijo Jaden mientras sacaba su sexta carta, su mano consistía de Héroe Elemental Avian, Héroe Elemental Leñador, Barrera del Héroe, Cristales de calor, Señal del Héroe y Heroe Elemental Calor.

-Empezare colocando un monstruo boca abajo y juego dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

-Mi turno-dijo el desconocido sacando su sexta carta y sonriendo al verla-Justo lo que necesitaba convoco a Unicornio Aurora en modo de ataque-dijo cuando el monstruo apareció un unicornio blanco con las crines del color del arco iris y un cuerno celeste aparecio con 1800 de ataque

-Y ataco a tu monstruo boca abajo, ataca con cuerno mistico-ordeno el desconocido cuando el unicornio disparo de su cuerno un rayo color arco iris contra el monstruo boca abajo que se revelo como un hombre verde de rodillas cuyo brazo derecho era de madera al igual que sus piernas efectivamente era Héroe Elemental Leñador pero para sorpresa de Jaden su Leñador fue destruido

-Como es eso posible mi Leñador tenia mayor defensa-

-Si pero el efecto de Unicornio Aurora le da cuando ataca a un monstruo 300 puntos de ataque extra-

-En ese caso yo activo mi carta boca abajo Señal del Héroe que cuando un Héroe Elemental es destruido en batalla puedo invocar uno de mi mazo cuyo nivel sea 4 o menor así que aparece Héroe Elemental Océano en modo de ataque-dijo Jaden mientras aparecía un guerrero con apariencia submarina, una especie de armadura y una lanza del mismo material

-Bien colocare dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-dijo el joven mientras dos cartas aparecían detrás de su monstruo

-Bien, mi turno-dijo Jaden sacando una carta-y ahora activo el efecto de Océano. que me permite añadir un monstruo Héroe de mi campo o cementerio a mi mano y elijo a Leñador-

-Eso es todo?-pregunto sarcástico el desconocido

-No porque ahora voy a activar polimerizacion para fusionar a mi Océano con mi Leñador y crear a Héroe Elemental Terra Firma-dijo Jaden mientras los dos héroes se fundían en un torbellino del cual salio un gigantesco hombre blanco con dos orbes azules en sus hombros y cabeza junto con una gema roja en el pecho y 2500 puntos de ataque

-Vamos Terra Firma acaba con su monstruo con Tierra Impacto-dijo mientras su héroe se lanzo contra el unicornio destruyendo lo

**?=7300**

**Jaden=8000**

-Bien hecho pero ahora activo Legado Místico-dijo mientras revelaba una carta que mostraba a el unicornio seguido por atrás por dos hadas con trompeta-Te explicare cuando Unicornio Aurora es destruido en batalla puedo invocar hasta dos nivel 2 tipo Hada, así que elijo a dos Trompetistas Reales-habían aparecido dos niñas vestidas de azul con una trompeta cada una y alas blancas de hada con 900 puntos de ataque

-Bien, termino mi turno-

-En ese caso que empiece la diversión-dijo sacando una carta-Sacrifico a uno de mis dos trompetistas e invoco al Paladín Real-Gallant-dijo mientras un trompetista desaparecía y en su lugar aparecía un caballero vestido de blanco con una armadura, una bufanda naranja, pelo morado y parado, sus ojos eran tapados por una banda roja, sobre ella tenia el clasico ojo dorado, y llevaba su espada sellada y tenia 2000 puntos de ataque

-No es muy impresionante-

-Activo el efecto de mi trompetista, cuando es enviado al cementerio puedo invocar especial un monstruo de mi mano cuyo ataque sea 1500 o menor así que aparece Pintor de Sueños-dijo cuando de su mano apareció un pequeño niño hada vestido de verde armado con un gran pincel y 500 puntos de ataque

-Muy lindo pero no creo que te sirva de mucho-

-Ahí estas equivocado, el Pintor es un monstruo Unión, que solo puede ser equipado a Paladines Reales dándoles 500 puntos de ataque adicional-dijo mientras pasaba el monstruo a su zona de Hechizos/Trampas-Así que Gallant ataca a Terra Firma con tajo silencioso-Gallant desenfundo su espada y se lanzo contra Terra Firma pero Jaden creía tenerlo arreglado

-Activo mi carta trampa Barrera del Héroe-dijo Jaden mientras una barrera aparecia delante de Terra Firma

-Buen Intento pero activo soborno oscuro-dijo mientras revelaba la tarjeta de un hombre insertando un lingote de oro en la manga de otra persona, la carta lanzo un lingote de oro que detuvo la barrera e hizo a Jaden sacar una carta y al chocar Gallant con Terra Firma lo destruyo pero gallant seguia en pie

-Como es posible que siga aqui?-pregunto Jaden

-Es el efecto de Pintor de Sueños. Cuando el monstruo equipado va a ser destruido en batalla destruyo al pintor en su lugar y ahora el efecto de Gallant. Cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla inflige daño igual a la mitad de los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido-explico cuando Jaden sintió como si una espada lo cortase

**?=7300**

**Jaden=6250**

-Ahora ataca directamente Trompetista Real con Melodía de Dolor-dijo cuando la Trompetista lanzo musica contra Jaden

**?=7300**

**Jaden=5350**

-Termino mi turno con una carta boca abajo-

-Es mi turno así que activo olla de la codiciosa que me permite robar 2 cartas mas y ahora activo héroe falso que me permite invocar especial un héroe elemental de mi mano, asi que te presento a Héroe Elemental Neos-dijo Jaden mientras uno de sus favoritos monstruos hacia aparicion

-Impresionante pero no puede atacar y regresara a tu mano al final del turno-

-Si pero no se quedara, porque invoco a Delfín Neo Espacial y activo su efecto, revela una carta en tu mano si es un monstruo y su ataque es inferior o igual al de Neos sera descartado y perderás 500 puntos de vida, si es otra cosa los perderé yo así que revela que es-dijo Jaden mientras el desconocido mostraba un pequeño búho mecánico que flotaba sobre un anillo verde con 600 puntos de ataque al instante el desconocido tomo 500 puntos de daño

**?=6800**

**Jaden=5350**

**-**Ahora fusión de contacto-dijo Jaden mientras el delfín y el héroe subían al espacio y de el bajaba un guerrero de apariencia similar a la de Neos solo que de forma acuatica-Aparece Héroe Elemental Aqua Neos y ahora ataca a su trompetista

**?=5200**

**Jaden=5350**

-Termino mi turno y Aqua Neos regresa al Mazo de Fusiones-dijo Jaden mientras su monstruo se desvanecía

-Saco-dijo el oponente-y activo Tratos del mundo Oscuro ambos sacamos una carta y descartamos otra- dijo para sacar una tarjeta y al verla sonrió y pensó-_perfecto-_

_-_Te pasa algo?-pregunto Jaden

-Nada y ahora Gallant ataca lo con Tajo del Silencio-

**?=5200**

**Jaden=3350**

-Termino mi turno-

-Saco y ahora invoco a Héroe Elemental Señora de Calor y termino mi turno y ahora se activa su efecto que durante cada una de mis fases finales pierdes 200 puntos de vida por cada héroe elemental que controlo-

**?=5000**

**Jaden=3350**

-Mi turno invoco a Bluegal-dijo cuando un lobo de color azul de 1600 puntos de ataque -Y ahora ataca gallant a Señora de Calor con tajo de silencio- Gallant se lanzo contra la señora y la destruyo y despues le dio un golpe a Jaden

**?=5000**

**Jaden=2000**

-Ahora ataca directamente Bluegal con Colmillo Zafiro-dijo cuando el lobo mordió a Jaden

**?=5000**

**Jaden=400**

-Termino mi turno-

-Mi turno-dijo Jaden cuando sacaba una tarjeta y sonrio-activo la Tarjeta de La Santidad que nos permite sacar hasta tener 6 cartas, y Ahora activo Rascacielos-dijo Jaden mientras el campo comenzaba a llenarse de edificios

-No lo creo activo Juicio Solemne y pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo negar la activacion de un hechizo, trampa o invocación. Asi que despidete de tu Rascacielos-

**?=2500**

**Jaden=400**

-Ahora activo mi hechizo cristales de fuego que me permite removiendo del juego de mi cementerio monstruo de fuego que son necesarios para la invocación de fusión de un héroe elemental y lo invoco especial de mi mazo de fusiones esta invocación es tratada como una invocación de fusión, Así que aparece héroe elemental Inferno-dijo Jaden mientras aparecía un guerrero gigante con una especie de cubierta naranja

-Activo mi carta trampa Asalto Silencioso que solo puede ser activada mientras controle un boca arriba Paladín Real-Gallant. Me permite negar una invocación o una carta que permita invocación al coste de la mitad de mis puntos de vida y la destrucción de uno de mis monstruos. Así que despídete de tu esperanza-

**?=1250 **

**Jaden=400**

-Activo mi carta Retorno del Héroe, que me permite al pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo invocar un HÉROE de mi cementerio ignorando las condiciones de convocatoria y elijo a mi Heroe Elemental Calor-

**?=1250**

**Jaden=200**

-Eso es aun muy débil para vencerme-

-Ahora activo Dado del Heroe-dijo Jaden mientras un dado apareció

-Que hace eso?-

-Lo veras ahora-dijo Jaden cuando el dado cayo en el numero 6 y Jaden hablo-Justo lo que quería ahora un Héroe Elemental puede atacar directamente así que despídete-dijo Jaden cuando su Héroe le dio un golpe directo al desconocido derrotándolo

**?=0**

**Jaden=200**

-Hora de que des explicaciones-dijo Jaden

-Bueno veras...-

**Continuara  
><strong>Estas una nueva historia espero que la disfruten

* * *

><p>Cartas de este capitulo<p>

Héroe Elemental Leñador

Atributo:Tierra

Nivel:4

ATK/DEF:1000/2000

Tipo:Guerrero

Apareció por primera vez en el Capitulo 1 de Yugioh GX Manga

Héroe Elemental Océano

Atributo:agua

Nivel:4

ATK/DEF:1500/1000

Tipo:Guerrero

Apareció por primera vez en el capitulo 1 de Yugioh GX Manga

Héroe Elemental Calor

Tipo:Fuego

Nivel:4

Tipo:Guerrero

ATK/DEF:1600/1200

Apareció por primera vez en el capitulo 6 de Yugioh GX Manga

Héroe Elemental Señora de Calor

Atributo:Fuego

Nivel:4

Tipo:Pyro

ATK/DEF:1300/1000

Apareció por primera vez en el episodio 7 de Yugioh GX Manga

Cristales de Calor

Magia

Normal

Efecto:Remover de su cementerio , FUEGO monstruos aparecen como monstruos material de fusión en un " Elemental Hero "Monstruo de Fusión de tarjetas, y Invocar Especialmente ese monstruo de tu Extra Deck . (Esta Invocación Especial es tratada como una Invocación de Fusión ).

Imagen:cuatro cristales flotando

Apareció por primera vez en el episodio 7 de Yugioh GX Manga

Héroe Elemental Inferno

Fusión

Atributo:Fuego

Nivel:8

Tipo:Pyro

ATK/DEF: 2300/1600

Apareció por primera vez en el episodio 7 de Yugioh GX Manga

Dado Héroe

Magia

Normal

Efecto:Seleccione un " Elemental Hero " monstruo que controlar , tira un dado de seis caras y activar la correspondiente efecto :

● 1: Tome el daño igual a la del monstruo seleccionado ATK . ● 2:Destruye 1 Carta Mágica que controlar . ● 3: Destruye un monstruo que controlar . ● 4: Destruye un monstruo de tu oponente controles. ● 5: Destruye 1 Carta Mágica que tu oponente controle. ● 6: El monstruo seleccionado puede atacar a tu oponente directamente esta turno.

Imagen:Dado con cabeza y con propulsores en los seis puntos

Unicornio Aurora

atributo:luz

Nivel:4

Tipo:Bestia

ATK/DEF: 1800/1500

Trompetista Real

Atributo:Luz

Nivel:2

Tipo:Hada

ATK/DEF: 900/1400

Paladín Real-Gallant

Atributo:Luz

Nivel:5

Tipo:Guerrero

ATK/DEF: 2000/2000

Bluegal

Atributo:Luz

Nivel:3

Tipo:Bestia

ATK/DEF: 1600/800

Pintor de Sueños

Unión

Atributo:Luz

Nivel:2

Tipo:hada

ATK/DEF: 500/500

Legado Místico

Trampa

Normal

Efecto:Cuando Unicornio Aurora es destruido en batalla puedes invocar hasta dos monstruos nivel 2 tipo hada de tu mano

Asalto Silencioso

Trampa

Contador

Efecto:solo puede ser activada mientras controle un boca arriba Paladin Real-Gallant. Me permite negar una invocación o una carta que permita invocación al coste de la mitad de mis puntos de vida y la destrucción de uno de mis monstruos.

Imagen:Paladín Real-Gallant detrás de unos guardias derrotados

Retorno del Héroe

Hechizo

Juego Rápido

Efecto:puedes pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida para invocar un HÉROE monstruo de tu cementerio ignorando las condiciones de convocatoria

Imagen:Avian mirando la ciudad desde el rascacielos

(Estas ultimas ocho cartas son idea mía)


End file.
